All Because Of A Promise
by alice-chan89
Summary: A promise broken...


**All Because Of A Promise**

**Alice-chan: Minna! Hi! This is my first story so, please spare me... Enjoy and review! :D Sorry for spelling errors and...yeeaaah... THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY Michan27's STORY 'Tissues'! ALL CREDITS GO TO HER, AND ME XD**

**I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BUT I WISH I DO...**

_**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION**_

**Sakura Yukihara Mikan-13 Year Old Girl, The Alice Of Nullification, Hyuuga Natsume's 'Girlfriend'**

**Hyuuga Natsume-13 Year Old Boy, The Alice Of Fire, The Bastard Who Cheated On Mikan**

**Imai Hotaru-13 Year Old Girl, The Alice Of Invention, Mikan-chan's sister**

**Shouda Sumire-13 Year Old Girl, Cat-Dog Alice, One Of Mikan's Bestfriends**

**Nogi Ruka-13 Year Old Boy, The Alice Of Animal Pheromone, Bestfriends with Mikan And Natsume**

**Umenomiya Anna-12 1/2 Year Old Year Girl, The Alice Of Cooking, Bestfriends With Mikan And Ogasawara Nonoko's Twin Sister**

**Ogasawara Nonoko-12 1/2 Year Old Girl, The Alice Of Chemistry, Bestfriends with Mikan And Umenomiya Anna's Twin Sister**

**Tobita Yuu-13 Year Old Boy, The Alice Of Illusion, Bestfriends with Mikan**

_"Ne, Natsume-kun!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Let's make a promise!"_

_"What promise, Polka-dotted girl?"_

_"NATSUUUMEEE!"_

_"Hai, hai, gomen, Mikan! Seriously, what promise?"_

_"Promise me, that we will NEVER EVER be seperated! No matter what, ne?"_

_"Ok, I promise!"_

_*Pinky swear* _(Author: -.-')

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Never be seperated? More like FOREVER be seperated... I can't believe that I'm so foolish!" Mikan Sakura said to herself "I can't believe I could believe him!"

"Don't be like that, baka. He's a bastard. Cheating you all these months." Imai Hotaru said coldly. She could not stand anybody treating her sister like that. "We are all your friends, even Ruka Nogi-Bastard Hyuuga(Author: XD)'s BESTFRIEND is on your side!"

"That's because he's your boyfriend, Hotaru!" Mikan replied, sobbing.

"Natsume is a bastard, Sakura! He cheated on a good girl like you! I can't believe he's my best friend!" Nogi Ruka told Mikan.

_Why oh WHY did I let him play with my feelings? _Mikan thought.

**-FLASHBACK,11 MONTHS AGO, ALICE ACADEMY, BEHIND A TREE FULL OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS-**

Mikan POV

I _sighed_. I was a new transfer student to Alice Academy. I was wandering around, hoping to meet new friends before class started. As I walked, I heard someone coughing behind a sakura(Author: Cherry Blossom :) ) tree. I looked behind and I saw a boy with raven hair, bangs covering a little of his face. He was coughing blood. "ARE YOU OK?" I shouted, as I kneeled down to take a look at him. He lifted his head and I saw that his eyes were crimson. I stared at him...

Natsume POV

The girl stared at me, speechless. "A..are you ok?" she started, still shocked from me couging out blood. "I-i'm fine..." I replied to her coldly. "Umm, hi, I'm uh, Sakura Yukihara Mikan! You can call be Mikan, if you want... I'm a new student here, my sister is Imai Hotaru, and my Alice is Nullification! Um..What's yous?" she told me cheerfully, but I can tell that she was scared. "Hyuuga. Hyuuga Natsume. Alice of Fire." I replied to her, making it short. I realised I kinda like her from that point."If you want, we can come here everyday, and you know...chat?" I offered. "Sure!" she cheered. She smiled at me, and somehow, it was like all of my problems were solved. I smiled back at her a little.

**-STILL FLASHBACK, AFTER THEY MAKE THE PROMISE, 9 MONTHS LATER, CHRISTMAS-**

Normal POV

"YAAAAAAAWN" Mikan yawned sleepily as she waked up from a night's sleep. "Aaaah! Today's THE ALICE ACADEMY CHRISTMAS PARTY! YAY~!" Mikan cheered. It was also her 9-month anniversery with Natsume. _I'm sure he'll LOVE his present!_ Mikan thought excitedly. "Time for last-minute shopping!" Mikan said to herself, as she completed her shopping list. "I'M READY!" she shouted to herself. She got her bag and her purse, and hurried to Central Town. _I wonder what that Natsume is doing... _Mikan wondered. As she reached Central Town, she shopped for hours and hours, and hours, anf finally, she went into a cafe and ordered for a strawberry tart. After finishing the tart, she decided to go to the toilet, and when she opened the door...**OMG! DEN DEN, DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN! (Author: ... -.-') **NATSUME WAS MAKING OUT WITH THE IDIOT-NO, BITCH **_LUNA KOIZUMI_**! (Author: I REALLY HATE THAT GIRL (IN REAL LIFE) ARRRGH) Mikan dropped her bag. Natsume turned around. Luna stared at Mikan, shocked. "M-m-mikan-chan-" Luna started, when Mikan interupted "N-natsume, how long?" "M...mikan..." "**I SAID HOW LONG! HOW LONG HAVE YOU CHEATED ON ME, YOU STUPID...? HOW LONG!**" "3-3 months..." "So...soka..." Mikan said, as tears ran down her cheek. "Merry...christmas..." Mikan stuttered, as she rummaged her bag, threw a box down, along with a necklace, and ran away. "MIKAN!" Natsume wanted to run to catch up, but he looked down. It was a christmas present to him. It was a heart necklace with a picture printed on it. It has two halves, and on one side, it's Natsume, and on the other side, it was Mikan. They join together to become Natsume and Mikan. "Hmph...mission accomplished!" Luna smirked. "Wha-what did you say, Luna?" Natsume shouted at her. " I said, **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! **I was waiting for this day for MONTHS! Now, it's done! Bye bye, NAT-SU-ME" Luna smirked, again, as she left the toilet. "**BITCH! NOW I'VE LOST MIKAN! WHY?**" Natsume cried, as he fell down, clutching the necklaces and crying, as he regretted what he had done.

**-BACK TO PRESENT-**

"Mikan-chan..." all of her friends, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu, all said together.

"I'm..i'm alright... anyway, we ARE going to transfer to Alice Academy France for awhile, right?" Mikan asked her friends.

They all nodded. "Well, goodbye Japan... Goodbye Alice Academy, until we meet again" Mikan muttered as she looked outside her dorm window.

As she boarded the plane, she hoped that Natsume had read what she pasted on the Sakura tree...

**-IN ALICE ACADEMY-**

_Dear Natsume,_

_I'm sorry I'm going to France for awhile. I'm not mad because you lied to me, but I'm mad because you knew you were break our promise but you promised me anyway. I can't possibly forget you, but I wish you all the best with Luna. Please forget me during the time I'm gone and be friends with me when I return. And ONLY friends. I can't go through another relationship anymore. I'm sorry. _

_Yukihara Sakura Mikan_

"Mikan..." Natsume whispered, as he fell again...wondering if he could ever forget her...

"I regret...I really really regret..."

_P.S. When I return, I'm gonna be WHOLE NEW person! No more dating for me, just free time for myself and my friends! Let's be friends when I come back, ne? :D _

**Alice-chan: Please review ne? :)**


End file.
